The Hidden Flower
by The Alpha Omega
Summary: Lily Evans put a spell on herself to go unnoticed. And she would give anything to take that back... (Romance in later chapters) (AU)
1. Charms for the Concealed

Title: "The Hidden Flower."  

Summary: Lily Evans wants to go unnoticed...but will she be successful? 

---------------

Late one Friday afternoon, in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry deep in the library sat a young second year student looking flustered scanning various books of concealment. 

This second year's name is Lily Evans. She had copper colored hair in a long plait that stopped at her waist. Lily also had uninteresting brown eyes with specks of green in them. 

Now, let me tell you a bit more about Lily. She is a shy witch who doesn't want to attract too much attraction towards herself. And ever since second year had started, the other witches and wizards in her year had been getting more interested in the opposite gender. 

Lily was not ready for this. She just wasn't interested in boys yet. Now, Lily found out about her fellow students' new maturity about a month after school started. Today she encountered a girl from her dorm being asked out by a Hufflepuff boy during dinner, and that girl just started giggling and finally said okay. Lily felt uneasy about all this; she did not want to be asked out, she probably would feel embarrassed or something. She also wanted to stay a kid at heart for as long as possible. 

Now, let's move on to what's she is currently doing. Lily was in the library looking up a spell to conceal herself from everyone. Not only she did not want to be asked out, but also all the girls in her dorm were now giggling about boys and having these "makeup parties."

Anyways, after about an hour in the library she _finally_ found a book of charms to do with concealment. The other books she was skimming through were about why people conceal themselves, and how to find their true identity. Lily looked at the index of charms and started mumbling, "Camouflage—no… Invisibility—interesting… Hmm… The Disregardment Charm…page 491…" 

She flipped to page 491 and started reading the short passage: 

"_The Disregardment Charm is a charm to make people neglect you. But not completely; they will heed your words if you have something to say, but you will merely be a person in the crowd. Also people will not forget about you, just someone they vaguely remember. Now, this charm is a charm that will take you several attempts before being successful. To perform this charm, first concentrate yourself going unnoticed, then flick your wand at a 90-degree angle and say the words, 'Dissiumlo Nescio.' Please Note: This charm may have an affect and change your eye color."_

Lily re-read the passage at least 3 times until she finally stopped and started to think about the consequences. Would she be lonely or friendless? No… Maybe she could make some kind of exception for a friend or two… She looked at the cover of the book again. "Charms for the Concealed." She repeated it over in her head, memorizing it. 

'Maybe I could just come back later some day, I just need time to think… Yeah, lots of time.' Lily thought while organizing the scattered books on her table. She sighed and started heading back to Gryffindor common room. 

--------------- 

A/N: Well, did you like it? This is my first story to be posted on here, so please review to tell me if it's absolutely horrible, or if you liked it and I should continue. ^_^ Thanks!  


	2. Joy to the World

A/N: I guess I'll continue it, then. I might not update on a daily basis though.

--------------- 

*One Week Later* 

Lily still wasn't sure what to do, sometimes she longed to go back to the library and read that passage over again. She didn't know why she didn't want to put the spell on herself. Maybe she was scared, a little unsure about that charm. 

She sighed. She was sitting in her dormitory, just thinking about recent events and such. First she was thinking about her next essay that she was soon going to write, and then her thoughts started drifting towards the book - again. 

It was annoying her, always thinking about that book. She finally threw her hands up in frustration, checked the time and left for the library. 

While she was heading towards the library she heard an eruption of laughter ringing throughout the halls. Curious, she strolled over to the source of the laughter. When she got there she saw some Slytherins singing "Joy To The World" while waltzing in their bewitched pink underwear. 

Lily started to shake her head and laugh, and then she looked up to see where the laughter was coming from the most. 

Of course it was from these four boys-the pranksters of the school. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Trust them to do something like this. Though they were the troublemakers, it didn't mean they were empty-headed fools. 

They were exceptionally bright-I mean, they were second years doing fourth year level spells. (A/N: Even though they were bright, I don't think they had the name of "The Marauders" just yet. I doubt they made the map or anything at that age.) 

Lily feeling a bit better headed off to the library in better spirits. But little did Lily know that a girl from her dorm was following her. 

---------------

Lily was trying to recall the name of the book. 'Concealing the Concealed - no. Charming the Concealed. Argh, what was it?!' She thought furiously. 

She shook her head in annoyance. You see, Lily had a quick temper. If she didn't get what she absolutely needed, then well. Tempers will rise. She saw the young librarian, Madam Pince, putting books back onto one of the many shelves. 

Lily hurried over to Madam Pince and said, "Um. Excuse me? Erm, Madam Pince?" 

"Yes Ms.?" Replied Madam Pince as she started to get up. 

"Evans." Lily said hastily. "Um, Madam, do you have a book that was. I think it had something to do with charming and concealing or something.?" 

"Charms for the Concea-" 

"Yes, that's the one!!" Lily replied cutting off Madam Pince. 

Madam Pince looking quite irritated said loftily, "Unfortunately Ms. Evans, that book has been moved to the restricted area of this library. But if you need help finding anything to do with that topic, I suggest you go over there. Next to the section of biographies." Lily looked over to the section that Madam Pince was pointing at-The place Lily had spent last week pouring over books that night. 

She sighed and shook her head while saying to Madam Pince, "It's okay. I was just wondering about a passage in that book I had read a while ago." 

Madam Pince nodded and went back to organizing the books once more. 

Lily turned around and saw a girl from her dorm, Emma Cornwell. 

"Oh, Hey Emma. I didn't see you there." Lily said, grinning. 

"Hey Lily. Anyways. I sort of followed you here. Yeah. Er, how are you doing?" Emma replied. 

"Spiffy. You followed me? Why?" 

"Eh. I don't know. Well, which book couldn't you find? 'Charms for the Concealed?' was it?" 

"Yeah. Oh never mind. Let's head back up to our dorm." 

While Lily and Emma were walking back to their dorm Emma started to ask, "Lily, why do you need that book, anyways?" 

Lily just merely shrugged her shoulders and said looking away, "You know, background reading." 

"Uh-huh. Sure. Really, why?" 

"Well. Oh, who cares? I really don't want to talk about it. It's a long story anyways." 

"I have all the time in the world. Come on, please?" 

Lily hesitated before answering, thinking if Emma would understand her, "Fine. I'll tell you once we get back to our dorm." 

Emma grinned and said, "Great! And Lily? Don't worry, you can trust me." 

Lily smiled back and was happy to tell someone, she wanted to see what someone else's opinion would be about how she felt. 

---------------

A/N: Okay. Don't worry, Emma won't get into the way of Lily's concealment charm. She just might be a brat but, yeah. I won't say any more. Except I think that this chapter was pretty bad. And no, Lily **has not** performed the charm, yet. =D 

I changed the punctuation around, not like that's too terribly important but, um, yeah. Somehow when I post my story up, it won't let me do that three-dot thing. I mean, come on, no more three-dot thingys anymore! Uhm, if I get the time I will try and update the story, like try and type up another chapter. Oh, and, I didn't describe Emma because she's not important to the story. Well, she is, but, she's not. *grins* Just bear with my insanity here.  


	3. A new friend? Or not?

A/N: Thank you reviewers! I see now why authors say that reviews are like candy to them. ;-)

--------------- 

Once Lily and Emma were up in their dorm, Lily realized she didn't want to tell Emma. 

"Oh. Emma, I really don't want to talk about it actually.  I changed my mind." 

"Oh no you don't. Please Lily? You said you would." 

"So? Oh come on. I don't want to tell you anymore!" 

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!! Please Lily? Tell me, now!" 

"No no no no no! No Emma. I won't tell you, er, now! Or ever!" 

Emma grinned at Lily's reply. 

"Pllleeeeaasssseeee? With cherries on top? Or lilies, if you fancy?" 

"Oh, don't go there. 'Lilies on top.' Honestly!" 

"Fine. Then I'll tell the school that you - that you.  That you love Severus Snape!" 

 Lily narrowed her eyes in a playful way, "You wouldn't." 

"I would." 

"FINE! I'll tell you. Because. I don't want to be noticed. Happy?" 

"That's it. That's the grand thing you were keeping away from me?" (A/N: I know, I know! That's sort of from Pirates of the Caribbean. 'That's it then? That's the grand adventure of the famous Jack Sparrow?') 

"Er, yeah. Sort of. I mean, yeah." Lily said while shuffling her feet a bit. 

"And won't you tell me why?" 

"No?" 

"Yes?"

"Because - Oh, because people pester me and stuff. And they expect things from me, and, they're just, you know, annoying." 

Emma placed her hand over her heart in pretend shock, "You mean, me? Me? The great person that I am, is," she gasped. "Annoying?" 

"Very much." Was Lily's simple reply. 

"Yay." 

"And, also, because you know how you guys are wanting me to be vain like you all?" 

Emma just stayed silent. 

"Well, also because of that. Um, Emma?" 

"So - so you think because we try to be vain and *normal* we're like these conceited fools are something?" 

"No, No! I just don't want to be like that. That's sort of the reason I don't talk to you guys as much." 

"Uh-huh. Right. Well, I think I will tell the school you love Severus Snape." Emma replied harshly as she disappeared under the hangings of her bed. 

Lily just stood there in shock. She snapped out of it and stalked off to her own bed. As she lay down she sighed. 'Another reason why I should put the spell on me.' She thought. 

She didn't even bother to change into her nightclothes. She just fell into a dreamless sleep, not knowing what tomorrow had in store for her 

 ---------------

As Lily woke up and rubbed her eyes realized no body else was in her dorm. 'Maybe Emma told everyone in here about last nights talk.' She thought. 

When she refreshed herself, and went outside to the common room, she was surprised also that no one was in there. Usually there was at least one or two Gryffindors lingering around. 

Lily just shrugged her shoulders and headed off to the Great Hall. Again, she was surprised. Not one student or teacher was in the halls either. She brought her eyebrows down in confusion and when she finally entered the Great Hall she gasped aloud. 

No one was there either. She started panicking. 'Has everyone left? Left me? Or has someone killed them all but forgot to kill me? Or is this some nasty joke?' Her thoughts raced. She decided to go to her first class, just to check if anyone was there. 

She practically ran there. But soon she was relieved that everyone seemed to have just entered. Or, were they? She went to her seat while Professor McGonagall walked over to Lily. 

"May I ask if you have an excuse to why you are late?" 

"Huh? I'm late? I thought everyone just came in here." She realized how idiotic she had been as she realized that her fellow students had not just come in here, but they were packing up to leave. 

"Um - Um, I guess I must have over-slept or - or um something." Lily stammered. But she knew that could not be true. She was the early bird. She looked over to the girls that shared her dorm and saw that they were snickering at her. Lily barely opened her mouth to gape at them as Professor McGonagall started speaking again. 

"Well. I suppose since you did not attend class at all, you will receive detention tonight. With me, re-doing the class period." 

Lily was relieved. She did not want to be seen scrubbing the trophies in the trophy room. "O - Okay then, professor. I'll come at 6 p.m. I suppose?" 

"Yes, and keep in mind. This detention will not be as easy as class seems. Fortunately for your class here, they have no homework. But for you young lady, you should expect an essay due soon from me." 

Lily just nodded and walked off as the bell rang. 

She looked over helplessly at her "dorm-girls" and frowned. She thought that Emma was all right, but she was wrong.  

---------------

A/N: Wow. Can you say dialogue? =D Well, this chapter was a bit weird. First Emma's like all, "You're my friend Lily!" then she seems, "I hate you Lily!" Yeah. I don't think people can hate people that fast, can they? Fine, she doesn't hate her, she just, doesn't like her? And remember. I might not update on a daily basis. Okay? Okay. 


	4. Lily's gone mad!

--------------- 

As Lily had entered the Potions room, almost everyone went silent, and whispers were being hissed in others ears. 

Lily frowned once more, and looked down at herself. Nothing was wrong with her appearance today.  But naturally, Emma and her "cronies" had told a deal of people - And of course, another natural thing to do was to exaggerate. Lily sighed and looked up, wondering what they told everyone else. 

Unfortunately, all the seats were taken up, except for one:  Right next to Sirius Black. 

'Oh how my life ends.' Lily thought as she nervously set her things quite far from Sirius's belongings. 

As him being the more boisterous, mischievous, and intimidating out of the four, he just couldn't resist saying something to Lily. 

He sneered at her as he said, "I know you're a Gryffindor and all, but, couldn't you just keep your mouth shut as you cursed at that Emma Cornwell?" 

"Cursed? I cursed at her?" 

"Well, you're slow. You can't even remember the stream of curses just cascading down you mouth affecting poor Emma, now can you?" 

"'Stream of curses just cascading down your mouth,' Wow. I'm impressed. Did you make that yourself, or did you read it out of a book?" Lily shot back as she could make out a faint blush passing Sirius's cheek, only to be gone as soon as it got there. 

"Or have you been with Severus Snape lately?" Lily suddenly remembered Emma saying something about her loving Severus.  "You were insulting almost everyone. Even my boys and me. 'Bony little one that Lupin is,' you were saying. Only Snape can say things like that to us. But you - you - You little soft meek Evans, I mean, who knew you kept all that rage under your skin? And how _dare _you say I was fit to be a Black, with my black heart, and hellish ways? My parents probably would be proud _if_ I was like that."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but just looked over at Emma instead. Emma was - she was - smiling, yet in a very unpleasant way. 

Lily narrowed her eyes at her. Anyone could see the hate that filled her eyes. 

Professor Tiloperin rapped on his desk to get the classes attention. 

"Now today we will be making a Calming Potion." 

---------------

Lily stormed up to her dormitory as she came back from the kitchens. She just could not bear dining with everyone in the Great Hall!  She had been getting hateful looks from other people. And when she passed by Snape in the hallways, well, he was - he was - he was blushing! 

As she felt her hand on the cold doorknob leading into her dorm, she remembered whom she was sharing it with. She felt as though she needed a little talk with her dorm "friends", as dozens of hexes filled her thoughts. Oh. Vengeance was hers. (A/N: I know, clichéness! But usually it is "Vengeance is mine.") 

When she quietly entered her dorm she saw Emma, Victoria, Alice, and Isabel all sitting on the floor gossiping. She could hear bits and pieces of what they were saying. "Oh yeah! That Lily Evans is sooooo thick!" 

Lily narrowed her eyes; she coughed, "Hem hem." 

They all looked over at her. 

"Oh hi Lily! We were just, like, talking about you!" Alice said in a sickening sweet voice. 

"Oh really? Like, I was sooooo like thinking about you guys too!" Lily replied in the same voice. 

"And what do you want anyways, Evans? You are taking up our lovely air replacing it with your dirty one." Emma said, scanning Lily with disgust. 

"Do have a problem or something? Like mood-changes? Yesterday when we were talking, and I said you guys wanted me to be vain like you guys, I didn't mean you were absolutely obsessed with yourselves. I was meaning to say that *I* didn't want to be like you all." Lily replied. 

"Oohhhh. We like understand that Lily! Not!" Isabel said to Lily.

"You know what? I take back what I said for that, "I didn't mean you were obsessed with yourselves." I do mean it now. Fools, all of you." Lily said as she stalked off to common room. 

---------------

'I have got to get that book!' Lily thought nervously as she sat on a sofa nearby. 'Or. Or maybe I can live with this torment for just 3 more weeks. Then summer break will come and I will have plenty of time to devise a - a plan.' She grinned at herself. She mumbled to herself, "Charms for the Concealed. I have to get that book! It's driving me mad. I need it." She gave a mad sort of giggle. "I need it.  Now. Or, later." 

Lily was mumbling to herself because she had been getting more attention than she had ever gotten before at Hogwarts, and it was a little too much, so she just started mumbling to make herself feel better. 

But unfortunately for her, Sirius Black was behind her, listening to her mad mumbles and giggles. 

"Have you gone mad?" He inquired, actually concerned. He really thought she _had_ gone mad!

"Huh? Of course n-" Lily said and then thought about this and immediately understood Sirius really thought she was mad. She grinned to herself. 'Oh would this be fun.' she thought. 

"I've gooonnneee maddd. Ohhh yyyeeesss IIII''vvveee." She slurred it out; it was distinguishing between a singsong voice to her normal voice. She grinned and giggled again at Sirius. 

Sirius just looked at her wide-eyed. He had never seen a real crazy person before. "I've got to take you that new nurse, Madam Pompey, was it?" 

"Maaddaammm Poommpffreeyy." Lily truly was enjoying watching Sirius panic. 

"Y - Yes, that's it Lily. Come with me now." He sort of backed away as she got up. 

"Oh you dolt. I'm not mad, I'm just mad." Lily said, returning to her normal state as she sighed. She would _never_ have dreamed of what she had just done _ever_. But since everyone already was giving her oh so much attention, why not risk something even more stupid? 

"U - Uhm right. We have to take you to her, Lily!" Sirius said, somewhat confused. 

"You prick! I'm not a madman - Er, or, woman. I was just doing that to see you panic. Too bad I couldn't have videotaped that. 'Oh Lily, you're mad! Let's go to Madam Pompey! Yay! Oh, let's skip over some daisies while we're at it!'" She saw Sirius back away a little more at that daisy remark. 

"Fool! I'm just overwhelmed with today. So that's why I have gotten over the edge. I mean. Oh never mind. I'm leaving. Good-day to you too, daisy boy." Lily said as she stormed outside of the Gryffindor common room. 

--------------- 

A/N: Soooo. did you like it? *cowers as tomatoes come flying at her with shouts of boos* Okay, okay, I got a bit excited with that "mad-man" part. Yeah. And sorry if this chapter was a bit. weird. Like the last. Anyways, I can't believe I made Sirius so mean in the first part! Okay, I can believe. And I can fly to the sky like an eagle - in the sky. o_O Yeah. The person who writes this story is, herself, mad. (mad as in crazy, o' course) 


	5. Pyromaniac

--------------- 

Lily only stormed out of the Gryffindor tower to be met by Professor McGonagall. "I was just looking for you. You are 20 minutes late for detention, young lady!"

Lily looked down at her watch and then back up at the Professor, "O – Oh, I'm really, really sorry!" 

"I doubt you really are, but, anyhow, instead of spending detention with me, you will be spending it with Argus Filch, who is waiting for you around the corner." Professor McGonagall said briskly as she nodded to Lily and walked away. 

Lily walked to Filch in bad spirits, as she looked over at his new cat, Ms. Norris, she stiffened a bit. She never did like that cat… 

"Aye, you're Lily Evans, are you? Well, you will be polishing the trophies down in that trophy room." He looked at how miserable Lily looked and said, grinning, "With elbow grease, no magic. So, I'll be taking your wand." 

Lily was about to say something when Filch cut her off, "And, oh, well, I think I forgot something… Something I was going to say… Oh, doesn't matter. But I will come to see your progress at about… 8 o'clock." 

Lily wrinkled her nose as she walked to the trophy room; she opened the door and looked up miserably to a few trophies already winking down at her. 

James Potter, who was scrubbing a trophy already, caught her attention. It was a funny sight to see; him sprawled on the floor with some black stuff, Lily suspected elbow grease, on his face, looking miserable, like Lily. 

Lily coughed to show that someone else was in the room, and James looked up and scowled. 

"Well, if it isn't Lila Evans." James said, sneering at her, just as Sirius had down to her a few hours before. 

"First of all, it's L-I-L-Y. Lily. Can you say that? Obviously not." Lily said to him, she was in a bad mood already. 

"Well why are you here anyways, L-I-L-Y? Or shall I say, Evans?" 

Lily narrowed her eyes, something she was getting used to. 

"You know what? I'm just going to go to a little corner and scrub these trophies, and not say a word to you, and you won't say anything to me either. Savvy?"

James just went back to cleaning the trophy that was left unnoticed in his hand. 

--------------- 

When Lily and James finally finished cleaning all the trophies, Filch came in. (A/N: Can you say coincidence?) 

"Now, now, children. Now that we have all _scrubbed _our bad deeds away, well, you should just go away. Away from my sight… Demons, they are, all of em'. Demons…" Of course Filch was referring to all the kids in the school, and was obviously in a bad mood, so Lily and James hastily walked away. 

Lily "humph-ed" at James while they walked back to the Gryffindor tower. 

James finally said something, "Did you really say those bad things to Emma?" 

"No." 

"Really?" 

"No." 

"Sure?" 

"Positive." 

"Okay." 

"No." 

"Huh?" 

"Yes." 

"What…?"

"That's nice." 

"I know I am." As James flashed a grin at Lily. 

Lily just humph-ed some more. 

James got back on the subject of Emma, which ticked Lily off. She did not want to be talking about her. 

"So… Then why did Emma say that you said those things?" 

"Cause' I said she was vain the night before." 

"And then she just woke up in the morning and exaggerated to everyone that you hate them all and now you're stuck with me, and had detention. Righhhttt." 

"Actually, that is right. Every bit of it. Except you forgot that she didn't wake me up this morning, and let me sleep in. But that's odd… I wake up myself…" 

"Hello? Are you smart little Evans or not? The one who is great at Charms? Well if you are, then you should remember that 2 weeks ago Professor Flitwick taught us this charm to make us sleep till' a certain time. Remember?" 

"Oh yeah! How stupid of me…" 

"Yes, how stupid of you…" 

"Shut up."

"No. What about the birds?" 

"What in the world?" 

"You know, the birds in the world. Flying. If I close the world shut, then how will the little birdies be able to fly again?" (A/N: XD Something I used to say to people if they told me to shut up.) 

"You are one weird, disturbed person." 

"I know I am." 

"Anyways, so why did you call her vain?" 

"Because she asked me something." 

"That's nice." 

Lily raised her eyebrows, surprised he didn't ask why. But of course she wouldn't tell him -- him, out of all people. Wait… He was this prankster… Knew places in the school, sneaky, mischievous….  

"Hey James? Er… Do you know how to, um, well, get to the restricted section of the library…?" 

"Yeah… And may I ask why?" James asked curiously. 

"You just did." Lily pointed out. 

"Why, then?" 

"Um… Background reading… Er, yeah." 

"Really, now? You could always just use books that aren't in the restricted section… Which book do you need in particular?" 

"Um… I – I don't know, just any book, you know…" 

"Oh come on, Lily! Tell me which book! There has to be one…" 

"It's – It's, this book called…" Lily remembered this one book she just had a glimpse at, and said, "Charms of Fire." 

"You're not some kind of pyromaniac are you?" 

"Of course I am." Lily was kidding, though. 

"Cool." 

"You know I'm kidding right?" 

"Of course I do."

Lily just rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." 

"Anyways, can you get me into the restricted section?" 

"Yes…" 

"And how?" 

"Well…" 

"And how?" 

"I have a – a…" He pulled Lily to a corner and whispered, "A invisibility cloak." 

"Cool." That's all simple Lily said. 

"That's it? Just _cool_? I was thinking you might give some kind of gasp or something… But, hey, that's cool you said cool." 

"Well, when can you let me use it? Or, may I?" 

"Say the magic word, first." James said smugly. 

"Stupefy." 

James grinned at that. "Okay, how about… tomorrow at, oh say, 7 at night. 7 p.m." 

"Okay. Well, um, bye." Lily said as they reached the tower and parted to their different staircases. 

 --------------- 

A/N: Okay. I finally added James to the story! Oh, don't worry, James and Lily won't suddenly discover their undying love for each other in like one day. It may take a few… years? In which they might not even see each other in those years at all. But don't worry dear readers! I will make this plot better. *Hopefully* So cross your fingers. 


	6. Green Eyes

---------------

Lily took all the hateful glances and torment the whole day, only because she was looking forward to getting that book. 

But, if James were with her, how would she get that book without showing him which one she wanted?

Lily just sighed throughout the day, telling herself not to think about that. 

Finally it was seven o'clock, and thankfully, it was a Saturday, so all the students went their different ways to relax that night. 

Lily practically hopped downstairs when it turned seven, and saw James already waiting for her in the empty Gryffindor common room. 

James gave her a quick smile before telling her the plan he had conjured up. 

--------------- 

As James and Lily entered the library, they let out sighs of relief seeing nobody except Madam Pince was in there. 

James nodded at Lily to put the invisibility cloak on, and after that James made a lot of noise, allowing Lily to open the Restricted Section of library. 

With James fumbling around, knocking books of their shelves, Madam Pince just had to go and tell James off. 

Lily looked behind her to see Madam Pince screaming at James who was grinning like an idiot. 

As soon as Lily got to the very small C-section she found "Charms for the Concealed" quite easily. She bit her lip, wouldn't James want to see the book she got? 

Lily quietly slipped out of the gate, and stuck her hand out of the cloak, waving timidly at James. That was the signal for James to apologize to Madam Pince, and that Lily was done. 

--------------- 

"So did you get your book?" James said as he received his cloak back. 

"Yeah, I did. Thanks by the way." Lily said smiling at him. 

"No problem."

"Hey, um, why _did _you do that for me, anyways?" That was another thought that was nagging at Lily. 

James wrinkled his nose, in thought. "I don't know… Maybe cause' I've taken a liking towards you, or maybe because I thought what Emma did to you was mean." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah…" 

"So… How can I pay you back?" 

"You don't have to! That was fun, anyways." James said, grinning. 

"Oh come on! I have to pay you back." 

"No, Lily. You don't have to do anything for me!" 

"Yes I do." 

"No you don't." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Whatever." 

"Does that mean you won't do anything for me?" 

Lily rolled her eyes in response and suddenly said, "Hey James, I think I know a charm for you that you could use as a prank…" 

"Really? What kind?" 

"Well, it's kind of advance, but… Okay. It's this charm that lets you do something to ones appearance, but them not realizing it." 

"Wait… I think we already did something like that. Oh yeah! We did. Remember that time when Snape sprouted a tail?" 

"Oh yeah… That was funny, but mean. Everyone was laughing at him! But why do you torment Snape oh so much?" 

James just shrugged and changed the subject, "And about those charms… Can you teach me one that I don't know and is really useful?" 

"Well… There is one… But you'll probably it learn when you're older, but it's still really useful. It fetches you whatever you want – It's a Summoning Charm. You say, 'Accio' and then whatever you want comes flying towards you. Like, for example…" Lily took her wand out, raised it, and shouted, "_Accio Invisibility Cloak!"_ And thus, the cloak flew out of James's grasp and into Lily's. 

Lily grinned up at the gaping James as she said, "So, like it?" 

--------------- 

When Lily was up in her dorm, she flipped the book open to the index. She found the page that was about the Disregardment Charm, and read the passage over. 

Lily had thought and thought about putting it on herself the whole week, and decided to put it on tonight, and keep it on till' tomorrow, and then see if she likes it or not. 

So Lily held her wand at a 90-degree angle, and practically whispered, "_Dissiumlo Nescio." _

Lily held her breathe in while doing this, and let it out when she didn't feel any different than before. She looked in a nearby mirror, and was met by brilliant jade colored eyes. She blinked, and remembered that the passage said it would affect her eyes…  

---------------

A/N: There, I updated. Finally. And our dearest hero Lilikins has restored her green eye color, so I stay true to J.K. Rowling's description of her – Somewhat. Annndd… That's all I really need to say down here, and er, review! 


	7. What's this about 'kins?

A/N: Oof! Sorry, readers! I didn't update for four days cause' I've been being loaded with homework and tests. But now, since it's the weekend, I can *hopefully* update everyday… this weekend. Yeah. :D 

---------------

When Lily woke up the next morning she refreshed herself, changed into her robes, and went looking for anybody, to see if the spell worked. She almost leaped with joy when she saw several people in the common room. 

"Hello." She said to a random person. 

"Uh-huh. That's nice. Er… I mean, hi." The person said back, merely glancing at her and continuing his conversation with his friend. 

Lily scrunched up her nose, because that happened to her all the time, well, only to people she didn't know or vise versa. She needed to find Emma, or Sirius, or James… 

---------------

"Hiya Sirius!" Lily said in an almost chipper tone. 

Sirius narrowed his eyes and said, "What do you want you mad-woman Evans?" (Don't forget the daisy part…) 

"Huh? You're paying attention towards me?" Lily gave a wistful sigh, and then remembered the charm wouldn't come to her like that, as she snapped her fingers in front of her to nobody. The little paragraph on the charm said so. 'Several attempts…' 

"You are one weird person, Evans. And what did you do to your eyes?" Sirius asked as he imitated her snapping her fingers. 

"Hmm-hmm… Sure… That's spiffy…" Lily wasn't paying attention to Sirius, she was thinking if the spell didn't work, then why were her eyes green? 

"Are my eyes green? Are you sure?" 

"Positive." 

"Really? Why can't they be purple… or… Eyes-that-change-colors-cause'-you're-emotions-are-fickle?" Lily said a bit too fast. 

"Whatever, Evans." Sirius said as he continued eating his bacon. (I think I failed to mention that they were in the Great Hall eating breakfast…)

"When's our first class? With who?" 

"Evans, Evans… Oh don't you pay attention? We were supposed to have Transfiguration today but our ickle Professor-kins McGonagall-kins is sick and nobody wants to 'substitute.'" Sirius said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Really? And what's up with the 'kins'?" 

"Yes-kins, really-kins. Nothing-kins up-kins with-kins the-kins kins…kins. What-kins, up-kins with-kins you-kins?" (Yes, really. Nothing's up with the kins. What's up with you?)

"You could make a whole new language. I can see it now, 'The Kins Language.' For Kings, of course." Lily said, rolling her eyes as she got up to go and practice the Disregardment Charm. 

------------------

Lily had been practicing her charm for almost an hour now, running back and forth to the girls she shared the dorm with, checking if the charm worked or not.

'How come it isn't coming to me? I mean, I'm the best student at charms here in my 2nd year… Oh, who am I kidding? I'm too arrogant… I'm the "best" student… Honestly…' Lily thought, shaking her head. 

Lily gave it a last try, "_Dissiumlo Nescio." _She said out loud, felt no difference and then went and sat down in a nearby chair, head in hands, and sighed. 

-----------------

Lily had dozed off for maybe about 2-3 minutes and was dreaming about herself tripping over a rug… She was in-between the sleeping state and the conscious state, so she jerked violently awake when she "tripped" in her dream. (Heh, has that ever happened to you before? Probably…) 

Lily almost fell off the chair after being jerked forward. She got up a, stretched a bit, and decided to roam around the school. 

----------------- 

Lily was going up on stairs, turning to each corner, and even had a conversation with a portrait when she ran into in an empty, dusty corridor. 

Lily was on the seventh floor, and encountered a tapestry with a person being clubbed by trolls. She thought that was odd, and turned around and saw a door, but suddenly it was transformed back into a wall. 'Weird… How very weird…' So, curiously, she walked to and fro, 3 times, wanting to find that door again. And at her 3rd time, that door was there again. She seized her chance, put her hand on the brass handle and pulled the door open. 

She looked inside and found books, devices, and even an invisibility cloak that looked just like James's. 

Lily picked up a nearby book, and saw on the cover, "Disguising Yourself for Dummies." Amused, she picked another, and another, and saw they all had to do with disguising, or concealment. 

She took the invisibility cloak off the floor, and put it on herself, looked in a mirror nearby (Everything just seems to be nearby…) and saw nothing. She took it off and threw it back on the floor, looked up at the mirror again and saw her eyes were _still_ green. 

Lily shrugged. She thought the green eyes were cool… If only she had a book to do with eyes… Suddenly a book about them popped in front of her, so she reached out her hands, and the book fell into them. 

'Cool… Just utterly cool… I wonder what kind of room this is… Like some kind of Needing Room or something… Naw, more like Requirement…' Lily thought to herself as she skimmed through the book. 

"Ah-ha!" She said out-loud as she found an entry in the book telling about how some charms show you your true eye color. 

'True?' She thought. 'But I had brownish-green eyes…' She read more of it, and it said that some charms give you that eye color to fit how you are, your personality. 

'Ahh… Whatever…' Lily thought as she explored around the room. Hours must have passed before she realized she had to be back to the common room before curfew. She checked the time and it was already 11:45 p.m. Curfew was at 10:00. Lily cursed out loud; she would get in detention again if she were caught!

She looked nervously, thinking what to do, and the invisibility cloak caught her eye on the floor…

--------------

"Who's there?" Someone said from nowhere. Lily had just stepped on something… or someone. 

Lily just stepped backwards, breathing slower, quieter… 

"Come on, James, there's nobody there… you probably stepped on something." Said a voice too familiar: Sirius.  

"Yeah… Yeah, I guess being a bit paranoid…" 

Lily suddenly grinned. She had a plan… 

"James, stop poking me!" 

"What are you talking about Siri—Ow! Don't kick me!" 

"I'm not kickin-…" Sirius gasped. "I think someone or something _is_ behind us…" Lily heard a ruffle of cloth, and guessed he turned around. 

Lily grinned once more, and said in a very deep voice unlike her own, "Boo." And she scattered off before hearing their whimpers of panic. 

--------------

A/N: Yeah… A bit corny really. This chapter was, at least. I was planning to put, "Die morons," instead of the boo part… *sighs* Whatever. Well… I guess I shall thank the people who reviewed! The people who actually took time to click that little button down there and type something. I salute you. "Those about to die salute you." – Roman Gladiators before battle. (Randomness right there.)  

**Moonlight on the Water: **Interesting name… Specially' the "doesn't want to sign in" part. Yeah, well, you're my first reviewer! You couldn't imagine the ecstasy on my face when I saw that somebody actually… _reviewed! _ *grins* Well, Kudos to you! =D 

**SecretDestiny13: **Wow! My more faithful reviewer! You reviewed… 4 times! Thanks for encouraging me, by the way! 

**Sarashreshth: **Thanks! You also encouraged me to write more since you actually liked the storyline! 

**Katie: **I'm glad you like the story! And I finally added James, but only too about 2 chapters, I think. Another mad person! We shall rule the world! Yeah… *cough* Well, thanks for reviewing! 

**Rosemary the Rubix Cube:** Yeah, some things were unclear at first. And if you read the 5th chapter, her eyes turn green then. And about that shy part… Well… I guess people think of Lily as more of a timid person… Cause' Lily's a flower name and all, and flowers are peaceful… Oh whatever. Thanks for reviewing! Twice!  

**Vamperfly: **Wow. You-you… The great author that you are… reviewed. And sorry I didn't put up a description for Emma… 1) I'm a lazy fool. 2) She wasn't too terribly important. And 3… I can't think of. Yeah. Thanks for reviewing, though! 

**Shadowphoniexstar: **Really? You think it's one of the greatest stories on fanfiction?! *dies* Wow. Thank you so very much for that comment and reviewing! =D 

**Ami-gryffindor89: **Cool! You reviewed! I like your "Death" story, by the way. But thank ya' for your compliments saying my story was a masterpiece! Oh, and the "Iris" story I have is a one-shot. ;) 


	8. CounterCurses

-----------------

Next morning during breakfast, nobody was saying anything to Lily. Lily thought this was strange, she didn't think the charm actually worked… But nevertheless, if it did, she was happy. 

Alice was sitting next to Lily, which was also odd, because they (the dorm-girls) didn't make any contact with her for the past few days, so why start now? But Lily was wondering if this was part of the Disregardment Charm, so she said, "Hello Alice! How are you doing today?" 

"Um… I'm doing okay, er, Lily." Alice said back monotonously.  

Lily grinned. So, Alice wasn't insulting her or anything, and that was proof enough to prove the spell was working. 

----------------- 

During Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall was about to choose Lily to example in front of the class how to transfigure mice into parchment, but instead her eyes just slid from Lily to the person sitting next to her. 

Throughout the day, it seemed like everyone just ignored her, and it was getting a bit unnerving. Because if somebody just pushed against her, they didn't say sorry or anything, they just went on with whatever they were doing. 

For example, in History of Magic, when everyone was taking notes, her quill fell from her grasp and onto the floor and poked some Ravenclaw's leg. That Ravenclaw just looked down, and back at Lily, and then continued taking their notes. It was quite embarrassing for her to get up, walk to where the quill fell, and kneel down to the floor with everyone watching. But then they just looked back at Professor Binns, forgetting what just happened. 

So this charm had its ups and downs. Lily was thinking about the day during dinner, and then sighed. This was her choice to put the charm on her, and she had no clue how to take it off. So, Lily decided, in one week's time, if she wasn't still happy, then she could either hope the charm will fade off, or she could go to Professor Flitwick and ask him how to take charms without counter curses off.  

----------------- 

*One week later*

Lily decided she was not happy, and was feeling quite lonely, so she went off and searched for Professor Flitwick. 

By the time she reached the Staff Room, she realized maybe Flitwick could be in his own "dorm" or room. And that made her pause to think, where did the teachers live? 

She sighed, hoped that Professor Flitwick was in the staff room, opened the door, and, alas! He was in there! 

She coughed to get his attention, and the professor said in his squeaky voice, "Why hello, Lily! Did you need anything?" 

"Er… Yes, actually, I did. I need to know something… Could you take a charm off of something or someone without a counter curse? Like, a specific charm that takes any old charm off?" 

"Hmm… I'm not sure… Let me check my book of charms here…" The professor took out a book that was titled, "Everything You Need to Know About Charms." 

"Ah-ha!" Said Professor Flitwick some time later. "It says here there is no kind of ultimate counter-curse. But, it does say that all charms eventually ware off, but some may take weeks, months, and even years." He looked up at Lily and said, "I hope that answers your question… Do you need anything else, though?" 

"Yes." Lily said before stopping herself, "Where do you professors, well, live?" 

Professor Flitwick looked surprised at the question, but said, "Oh, we have our own little corridor that belongs to us… But it is well hidden." He said with a wink. 

Lily smiled and said, "Okay, well, I'd better be going now… Thanks for answering my question, though. Well, bye!" 

"Yes, yes. Well, it is a pleasure to answer one of my top students questions." The professor said as he smiled. 

Lily blushed and headed off to the Gryffindor tower. 

----------------- 

So, with that little piece of news that there was no such ultimate counter-curse, Lily accepted the fact that she would not have any friends or company until the spell wore off. 

But, then again, she didn't know if there _was_ or _was not_ a counter-curse for this spell. Of course she read every bit of anything that had to do with disregardment in "Charms for the Concealed," but still couldn't find anything… Except for a bit at the back that said to buy volume two… 

----------------- 

A/N: Okay, this chapter was a bit short… And sorry I didn't update yesterday. Oh and, please review and tell me of any mistakes in this story, like grammar problems, or if anything was unclear…  


	9. The Owlery

----------------- 

Lily set off to the Owlery early the next morning; she wanted to send a letter to Flourish and Blotts to see if they had the second volume of "Charms for the Concealed." 

Once she tied the letter to one of the school owl's leg, claw, foot, whatever you call it, a boy came in. His name was Remus Lupin: Another person of James and Sirius's "clan." 

Remus had brownish-gold colored hair, and amber colored eyes. He was a limp, lanky thing; he always appeared sick – Even more today. (The full moon had finally finished, and Remus was sending his dearest mummy a letter telling her about it.) 

At first Remus just went on without even noticing Lily, who was at his left near a window, and cried out towards the hundreds of birds, "Hermes!" And a tawny owl with piercing electric blue eyes came flying at him, hooting. 

Lily was watching him coaxing his owl until the school owl that was in her own hand nipped her hand in an impatient way. 

"Ow…" Lily mouthed out, as she examined her bleeding hand. She shrugged, she would pay attention to that later, then she spoke aloud to the owl and said, "Now, can you go all the way to London, and deliver this letter here, to the shop 'Flourish and Blotts?'" 

The owl hooted in response, and Lily took this as it meant yes. She smiled, let her hand out in the window and watched the owl fly off her hand and into the sky. 

Lily sighed, and Remus _finally_ heard her. "Oh… I didn't see you there…" 

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's alright…" 

"Your name's um… Lily, er, right?" 

"Uh-huh. You're correct." 

"Well, um, good day, Lily." Said Remus as he gave her a weak smile. 

Lily smiled in response, bid farewell, and left. 

----------------- 

A week passed by, and still no response. Lily worried that maybe the spell she had placed on herself might have also affected that letter, maybe the shop owner could have ignored it… 

-----------------

By the 8th day, Lily decided to give up on worrying about that letter, and decided to get on with her life… Her probably-going-to-be miserable life… She would become a loner, no friends, no contacts… _nothing._

These days her sighs were getting heavier, and more often. But one day, during breakfast in the Great Hall, when the owls started flooding the ceiling, an owl came soaring out at Lily, knocking over her pumpkin juice. 

Lily, not caring about her now soaked top, was much more interested in the letter she received. She snatched the letter from the annoyed looking owl, and on the envelope, written on there in emerald ink, said _Flourish and Blotts._ Lily grinned, and ripped it open. __

Dear Ms. Lily Evans, 

I'm sorry for our late response, but we had just gotten a new load of books in, and we were too busy to respond. But we did find volume two of "Charms for the Concealed." If you wish to purchase this book, please insert 1 Galleon and 15 Sickles into the pouch on the owl's leg, and we will send you the book in approximately 3 days. Thank you. 

Yours Truly, 

_Flourish and Blotts._

----------------- 

Lily was not a stupid girl. She didn't even know what was in this book, so why waste almost 2 Galleons on something she wouldn't even remotely need? So, she decided to send a letter back to Flourish and Blotts to ask what was in the book… Like if there _was_ a counter-curse in the book or not. 

She received her response roughly in two days time, and it told her there were not any counter-curses of any kind in that book. Oh how Lily sighed. 

She often wondered of going to Dumbledore, who was the greatest wizard in the world… But decided against it. He would probably ignore her, right? And he would probably think that Lily was some moron, I mean, what kind of person would put a concealment charm on himself? 

The last days of school were drawing nearer… And new worries came to Lily. What if her family forgot about her? Where would she go? But that was still at least a week or away… Maybe she could owl her family and tell them the end of the school year was coming close, and to tell them to pick her up at the platform in London… 

-----------------

Lily did owl them, and received her response shortly after a day or two. They said they didn't forget her, and also added that they were amused at that, and thought that Lily "must be very homesick indeed." Lily brightened up a little bit more, liking the fact that her family did not forget her – Still having a place in their hearts. 

-----------------  

A/N: Okay… That chapter was horrible. Too short, too much owl-ing, just _horrible._ In my opinion, anyways. But then again, it was somewhat rushed, and I was playing my guitar while typing. ^_^ Okay, for this story, I don't think I'm going to go through all 3rd year, 4th, and all that. I might just skip on to 5th year, and make Lily all lonely, depressed. Maybe_. _Possibly. Perhaps. I don't know… Maybe I'll just kill Lily off. =O! No, I'm kidding. 


	10. It's nice to see Lily back

----------------- 

One day, during the summer break, when Lily was in her room listening to a song called, "Imagine," by John Lennon, (*grins* I just had to add that. I'm listening to it right now.) She was thinking of this quote, "No man is an island." 

Well, if no one were an island, then what would become of her? Would she just gradually break apart and float away? She couldn't sigh again: She was out of them.  

----------------- 

No, the spell hadn't worn off, but her family and everyone in the muggle world was paying attention to her. She knew it hadn't worn off, because she bought all her stuff in Diagon Alley already, and nobody took heed of her there. 

Right now she was alone at home, her mom had taken Petunia shopping and her Dad was at work. At first she wanted to amuse herself by hitting her head on the wall, but then she changed her mind and decided to watch this new television set. 

By the time her mom came back home two hours later, Lily was still watching the T.V.  

"Hey Lily! Finally get around to watching the T.V., hmm?" Her Mum said to her smiling. 

"Yes, Mummy." Lily responded, tearing her eyes away from the screen to her mother, "It's actually quite interesting… It gives me something to do." 

But her mom wasn't paying attention, Petunia had started complaining to her that she didn't like a shirt they just bought, and wanted to go and return it. "I can't be seen wearing this! Why did you buy this for me mum?" 

"First of all Petunia, I bought it, yes, but I didn't choose it." Said her mom exasperatedly. Obviously complaining was something Petunia often did. 

"Oh, Petty. Just get on with it, it's a nice shirt, anyways." Lily said, truthfully. It was a red colored shirt, with the words, "If I throw a stick, will you leave?" in silver. 

Petunia wrinkled her nose and said, "Then you could have it. Hmph." With that, she threw the shirt aside, and stalked off. 

"Actually, Lily, you could take it. Once our _dearest_ Petty has made a decision, she won't change her mind." Lily's mother said, picking the shirt off the floor and handing it to Lily. 

"Really? I do like the color red anyways… Thanks, mum." 

----------------- 

Lily wished she could stay at home forever, and just be home-schooled by a witch or a wizard. She liked some attention, but not too much. Maybe she could quit Hogwarts, and switch to a local muggle high school. Naw… It was like running away from something. Lily wasn't a coward. She had to face the facts… and the magic that did this to her. 

Yes, Lily was back at school. Her 3rd year was as boring as the last month of school in her 2nd year. Everyone ignored her, as usual. She could have been better off dead. No, she wasn't suicide. Because people didn't notice the dead, and nobody noticed her. So what was her reason to live? 

'No, Lily. Don't think these thoughts! You're the rebel -- like… a tiger. And the spell will fade away. Soon, yes…' But what was the good of lying to herself? Nothing was getting better, or worse. 

It was absolutely boring. Her daily "schedule" was not more or less the same everyday. She wished she could just bang her head all throughout the day. 

 ----------------- 

4th year, she started experimenting with this charm. Once she wondered if she punched someone, would they notice? She did, and surprisingly, they didn't notice. Once or twice that year she actually screamed out loud in class, (Hormonal rages. XD) and everyone stopped what they were doing, looked at her, and started chattering again. 

5th year she became depressed, and had suicidal thoughts.

 Ever heard of that saying, "3rd time's the charm?" Well, it wasn't for Lily. This was her third year of having this charm, and no changes. 

----------------- 

6th year… Oh, dearest 6th year. 

One day, in the middle of the year, Lily was singing slow, sad songs throughout the hallways. And, surprisingly, people were actually _looking_ at her. No, really! They didn't look away, they stared, and whispered. Like they actually _noticed_ her. So, Lily went up to a group of 7th years and started chatting with them. 

"Hey! How are you guys doing?" She did this a lot for the past 4 years, and nobody minded – Heck, they didn't respond back most of the time. 

"…Uhm. Go away." Was a nearby 7th year's reply. 

"WHAT?" Lily almost screamed, "YOU WANT ME TO GO AWAY!? OH MY GOD. I LOVE YOU. YOU ACTUALLY SAID SOMETHING TO ME." She was so happy she hugged every single person in that little crowd. 

"H-H-Hey, and, um. You didn't answer m-my other question. H-how are you guys doing?" Lily was so happy that she stuttered. 

The 7th years were looking at Lily like they had never seen anything quite like her before, and were backing away slightly before answering things like, "Fine." Or "I'm doing alright..." And after that, they asked her to go away, again. 

So Lily, happy as ever, practically skipped down the hall to her next class.    

-----------------

But that happened only one day. Can you believe that? Just _one._ Maybe it was because the charm was flickering off her or something, she didn't know. But maybe it was a good sign, or a bad. 

But that day was absolute bliss. She talked to people around her, and they talked back. Some people thought she put a cheering charm on herself too severely, though. 

And Dumbledore said the oddest thing to her that day, he said, "It's nice to see you back, Ms. Evans." 

But then the next day, everyone went back to his or her normal state. But Lily, well, let's just say her mood was a bit more lighter. 

----------------- 

A/N: I think I took it a bit too far with the, "I LOVE YOU," part, don't you think? Yeah, well, *cough* And, you would be happy too if nobody had noticed you for bout' 4 years, and suddenly that started to – Meaning not talking to you, at all. Well, um… I really don't know what else to type down here so I'll thank you reviewers. =D 

-----****

**Vamperfly: **Hmm… I'll update if _you_ update. You play guitar too? Awesome. I've been playing for almost a year now… How long have you?

**Ami-Gryffindor89: **Wow… Hyper-ness. XD Your longest review? Wow… Anyways, thank you for reviewing… again!

**SecretDestiny13: ***blushes* "Another excellent chapter…" Oh, and for Flitwick not noticing Lily, well, I dunno. I was sort of still developing the spell… *shrugs* Thanks for reviewing, though! 

**Shiningsilver_Moontear: **I really like your name! Yeah, and I wrote this fic cause' it's sort of reflecting on me… I don't like a lot of attention either. 

**Rosemary the Rubix Cube: **Thank you! I do need to update sooner… Like maybe every other day, at the least? I can't update everyday, because I have school and all… Yes, and I also need to develop my plot more… Thank you for reviewing! =D 

**Shadowphoniexstar:** Yeah, I do need longer chapters… I just run out of ideas of what to write next. My gratitude to you for reviewing. =)


	11. The TrainRide

Lily trudged slowly through the people at King Cross. She was getting ready to start a new year, her final year... Now-a-days Lily wasn't caring for anything, just letting it all slide by... 

Who needs life? Who needs to do chores? Who needs friends? 'I sure do...' Lily thought to herself, then looked up at the sky and sighed. 

She probably was just standing there daydreaming when somebody shouted at her, "Move, little girl!" 

Lily came back to reality, and looked over at the man who shouted at her. She sighed once more; she was half expecting it to be a wizard... Because muggles _could_ communicate with her.

"That's just spiffy." Lily said to him, in a monotonous voice. 

It seemed like he was just about to tell her off, but then the clock behind Lily caught his attention, and then he ran to a train that was just about to leave. 

---------------

Lily was on the Hogwarts Express by now, but not many other people were on. She was early this time... It was only 10:30 A.M., and the train should take off at 11 A.M. 

Lily amused herself by looking out the window at the worried people who were running to and fro to catch their trains. 

She started humming to herself a little after that, getting bored at watching people. Instead, Lily looked at her in the reflection of the glass.

She had her same red hair, and those jade colored eyes... still. The eye color hadn't faded or anything, and she was pretty sure they would never until the spell wore off...

Right now, her attire was of a sleeveless blue shirt, with a peace symbol on it, and baggy black pants. Her hair was down to her bum, and she had it out loose, but with some braids in it. 

She didn't wear makeup or anything, I mean, what's the reason if nobody notices it? But Lily was naturally pretty, not absolutely gorgeous or anything, but she was simple and plain. 

Lily rested her head on the window, and it made a slight, 'thump,' and she kept on doing that: Banging her head on the window. 

She quit after a while; it was about to give her a headache. Instead she rested her head on her hand, and took the free hand and started tapping on the glass to a song she had in her head. After a while she started singing to it. (Headstrong - Trapt) 

"Back off! I'll take you on! 

Headstrong to take on anyone... 

I know that you are wrong... 

Headstrong! We're headstron--," Lily was interrupted by those four pranksters we saw before, but now named the Marauders. 

Of course they didn't see her, and they just came and sat down in the compartment, laughing and joking about something. 

"I mean -- Did you see her face?" The boy named Sirius said. He had grown into a handsome man, with black hair and enigmatic dark eyes. 

"Yeah, she's so thick! What kind of freakish stare did she give us? What a loser!" The one called James said. He had messy brown hair that he kept on messing up. He also had hazel eyes, and glasses. 

"Yeah-- Anyways, isn't she supposed to be Snape's girlfriend or something?" Remus Lupin inquired. He still appeared looking sickly, and his brownish-gold colored hair looked quite lifeless... But his eyes were still that shining amber, full of excitement and laughter. 

"I think so..." Peter Pettigrew said in an almost cautious voice. He had watery sea-blue eyes, and blonde hair. He was slightly chubby, and a little shorter than his friends.  


Lily sighed; She wanted to have peace and quiet in this compartment, and now these four pranksters will be ruining it. 

She couldn't leave this compartment, because she was pretty sure all the other ones would be full. 

---------------

Lily probably fell asleep in the middle of the train-ride, but for some weird reason she just woke up abruptly. 

She suddenly seemed so alert... It was really odd. Lily looked over at the four marauders, and they appeared pretty normal. 

Sirius and James were playing Wizard's Chess, with Peter watching the game. Remus was looking out the window, deep in thought. 

Suddenly they all went sort of went into a spasm; they looked up, shivered, and looked directly at Lily. 

Lily stared back at them, and blinked. 'What in the world?' She thought. 

Remus coughed, while still looking at her and said, "Er... He-Hello..." 

Lily blinked again. "What? Why are you speaking to me?" 

"First of all... um... why are you... here?" Said James, cautiously. 

"Huh? Here? First, _you_ answer me. Why are you speaking to me?" Lily asked, getting a bit scared and curious. 

"Erm... Because... Because, oh I don't know. Maybe because you're in this compartment... And when did you come in here, anyways?" Voiced Remus. 

"I've been here. Before you guys ever came here." Lily said nervously. 

Peter said, "No... We were here first... Or maybe we didn't notice you...?" 

Lily's eyes widened, and spoke rapidly, "So - So, you guys can see me? And you're talking to me? Well, obviously..." Lily started laughing a bit. 

"Uh-huh... Right..." Sirius coughed, "Yeah... We see you. What's your name? Are you a new student?" 

"I'm not a new student... I've been here all 6 and now to be 7 years..." 

"You -- You have? What? This is too confusing. I've never spoke, or noticed you before... Not that I remember, at least..." James said, confused. 

Lily smirked, "But you have. And I'm in the house Gryffindor." 

"Whatever. Can you just leave?" Sirius said, a bit timidly. 

"Leave? No way. I was here first, you know." 

Remus raised his eyebrows, "Sure... But if you were, well, we never noticed you here... And that's not possible." 

Lily gave a hollow sort of laugh, "It is possible. It's been possible for..." She gasped. Has time passed that fast? Well, if she was on Time's shoulders, he was probably running. "...Five years..." 

"What do you mean?" Demanded James. "What's possible? For not, well, noticing you? Yeah right." 

Lily narrowed her eyes at him, "Nobody's noticed me in Hogwarts for five years, for your information. I had a spell on myself on not to be noticed. And I guess it just now wore off." 

"What a tall-tale! If it this 'spell' had been on for 5 years, well, it'd probably be too advanced for your..." Sirius stopped and then said, "second-year mind!" 

"Yes, and I don't think there is any spell like that, anyways..." Peter said. 

Lily rolled their eyes at them, "How ignorant... How very ignorant. There _is_ a spell. It's called the--," Lily stopped talking, why should they know about everything? 

Lily sighed, and looked out the window. 

The marauders just stared at her. "What the hell? Hello?" Sirius said. 

Lily just sat there and thought. She supposed this spell sort of shielded her form all the ignorance, and un-fairness of the world... She didn't understand about how people talked, and what they demanded. 

"Oy! Are you there?" James said, looked at his friends and mouthed out 'How thick!' 

Lily looked over at them and said, "What?" 

Remus just stared at her and thought, 'By god... There probably is a spell. And she probably was so... walled in by her loneliness she hasn't a clue about how to be social...' 

Remus gave Lily a small, encouraging smile, and then said to his friends, "Guys... Just, leave her alone... She probably needs time to..." He looked back at Lily, who nodded, and continued, "...To think." 

"Oh, whatever Remus." Said Sirius, and he just crossed his arms and looked down. 

James was confused, but shrugged it off, and just sat there and thought. 

--------------- 

A/N: Okay... Geez... I'm sorry I didn't update! It's because I was lazy, and I _did_ have all the time in the world to update, but I just... Didn't want to? Anyways, I crashed my comp about a week or two ago, and I didn't have Word, and couldn't find a CD to install it... And all that jazz. Ho Hum... I can't think of anything else that's anything near important to say... Except that I'm extremely sorry for not updating! 


	12. Orange Octopus

After about 45 minutes of contemplating in silence, Sirius was about to burst. He hated silence! He was about to scream, before he heard a zip, and a ruffle of cloth. He looked over inquiringly at Lily.

She was unzipping her little bag she had with her. Lily took out a weird silver circle thing, with wires and a weird… ear set? Huh? (A/N: Remember, this is from Sirius's point of view. XD And don't worry, you'll found out what this mysterious circle "thing" is.)

By that time, Lily had put the ear set on her ears, and pushed some kind of weird button on the silver object. She then looked out the window, started to rock her head slightly, and started to move her lips, but she didn't say anything.

Now everybody was looking at her, and James said, "What are you doing?" But Lily didn't seem to hear.

He then started to wave his hand in front of her face before Lily looked up at him, pressed a button on the silver thing, and asked, "What?"

"What were you doing?" James questioned.       

"Huh? What—Oh! You mean my CD player?" Lily grinned before continuing, "None of you are muggles? Wait—Yeah. Didn't any of you take Muggle Studies?" Nobody answered.

"Er… okay, then. It's a muggle object that—uh, makes? No… plays music. Yeah, that's it." She said before flashing another grin at them.

Remus raised his eyebrows before asking, "And how does it go about doing that?"

"Well—" Lily hesitated before answering, "I really don't know how exactly, but, well yeah. Anyways, see this button here?" She pointed to a button that was slightly bigger than the rest, pressed it, and the top of the silver thi—CD player opened.

"You're sure muggles know nothing of magic?" Asked Sirius… seriously. (A/N: I just had to add that. XD)

"Positive." Lily said, trying to keep a straight face. She then went on explaining to Remus how the CD—compact disk stored music and when you place it inside the CD player, it… dun dun dun plays music! Wow!

"Uh… can I see how it works, or, listen to it?" Remus asked.

"Sure!" Lily replied before directing him how to place the headphones on the ears.

After a few moments Remus was listening to music! Whoa! Soon everybody got a turn to listen to music, and sadly yes, Peter got to also.

---------------

After the train ride was over, and Lily got to know the Marauders more, and they got to know of her spell more, she decided they were her new friends.

When the 2nd years and above were filling into the Great Hall, almost everybody was pointing and whispering at Lily. She was strongly urged to tell them off by saying, 'Pointing isn't polite, ya' know.'

Finally when the 1st years entered, Professor McGonagall trailing behind them, she stopped and told Lily that she (Lily) was to meet Dumbledore after the feast.

After the sorting hat had finished it's sorting, and Dumbledore made his welcome speech, the feast appeared before their eyes, gasp, gasp, same ol' stuff… Well, let's just skip to Dumble's office, shall we?

The Marauders decided they would go with Lily, since they were her new friends.

They chattered their way up to Dumbledore's eagle statue, and then realized they didn't know the password.

"Geez… Why didn't I remember to ask McGonagall the password?"

"Yeah, why didn't you?" Replied James.

Lily rolled her eyes at him, and suddenly she was with him arguing about Emma Cornwell, in 2nd year. (A/N: No! Not literally! She was just thinking of that… Oh, and that "argument" was in chapter… six. =D)

Suddenly Lily said, "Hey Sirius… Do you remember, back in 2nd year, before I placed the charm on me, do you remember me calling you a…a daisy boy?"

"Hmm… I'm trying to remember here…" Sirius said, while scratching his head in thought.

"No! Don't try to remember! The apocalypse!" Remus remarked, grinning at him.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at him, and then they finally saw movement on the eagle statue.

"Huh. Wonder if that was the password." Sirius replied, sticking his tongue out again. Lily rolled her eyes at him, also.

Dumbledore appeared there, and said, "I thought I'd only be seeing Lily… But that's all right. I do have to discuss some… ah, rules with you four...again."

Sirius groaned, and followed them up the stairs.

---------------

"Go ahead and sit down." Dumbledore waited before saying, "So Lily. Can you explain what was going on?"

Lily took a deep breath, and started out, "Okay. It all began in 2nd year, when I decided I really didn't like attention. I resolved to find a book about making myself un-noticeable. And so, I found in a book a charm. I put that charm on me, and became un-noticeable. I tried taking it off me, but there was no counter-curse. So I just waited until it faded off, and it did fade off today. A few hours ago on the Hogwarts Express." 

"I have a feeling you left out some things." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, that was just what roughly happened…"

"You mentioned a book and a charm twice, will you tell me the names of them?"

"Yes, sir. Um, the book's name was 'Charms for the Concealed,' and the charm was named, 'The Disregardment Charm.'"

"Four years you lived with this… Wow Lily, I'm impressed." Dumbledore said, smiling at her.

Lily just shrugged, and looked over at the Marauders.

Dumbledore finally said, "Now Lily, you can leave if you want to, while I go over the rules, but… Oh. Remus—No, Sirius."

"Sir." Was Sirius's reply.

"What's up, ah… what do they say… Oh, dude? Yes, what's up, dude?"

"Sir?"

Dumbledore smiled at him, "My apologies, Mr. Black. I was merely trying to make you laugh. Anyways, can you tell me the 5 top rules of this school? If you can, it will save you and your friends an hour of my lectures."

"Yessir, sir." Lily rolled her eyes again.

"Alright… #1: Display appropriate behavior. #2: Respect your fellow teachers and students #3: Have materials and homework ready. #4: Be on time to class. #5: And be in school uniform."

"Very good, Mr. Black. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get caught up with some work."

They all started filling out of the room before Remus remembered to ask, "Oh, and, professor? What's the password to the common room?"

"Hm? Oh… I was not informed of that. Let me see if I can contact Minerva..." Dumbledore said.

"Of course, professor."

Dumbledore snapped his finger and a quill came flying to his hand, while some parchment rushed to his aid. He mumbled some words to it, scribbled something, waited for a few moments, then looked up to Remus telling him the password was, "Orange Octopus."

"Orange Octopus? Er, okay… Weird." Remus said aloud to Dumbledore, and then went to go find his friends.

---------------

A/N: Hehe… Well, then. Um, I haven't updated for a while… Yeah… a LONG while. Once again, I had all the time in the world. But I'm laaazzyyy. cough Yeah, well… I will try to update on a daily basis. I forgot how much fun fanfiction was! laughs That part with the whoas and wows actually made me laugh out loud. XD (And XD is just a emotion smiley thing. XD)


	13. Of spiders and stares

Lily pushed her dorm room door open and walked in quietly. As she looked around and saw everyone asleep, she felt relived she wouldn't have to endure all the questions and odd glances.

She sighed, looking around at the dorm again. Emma was resting on her bed, snoring softly as her velvet brown hair fell on her face. Lily brought her eyebrows down in confusion, had she changed her hair-colour _again?_ Her fourth time... Or was it third? Hell, Lily couldn't even remember what her original hair-colour was.

Lily's eyes fell on Emma's "lackeys." Isabel and Victoria were still her Emma's friends, but they weren't extremely "girly-girlish" as they were in 2nd year. Isabel had dirty-blonde hair, and grey eyes, while Victoria had chestnut coloured hair and black eyes.

Alice—Well, Alice wasn't Emma's friend anymore. Ahhh yes, Lily remembered that incident so clearly in her mind when Alice told Emma off. Lily grinned as she thought of it…

------Flashback------

It was in 3rd year, and they were in the Great Hall eating breakfast.

"Ohh, that Amos Diggory is soooo hot." Emma said, swooning over him. "What do you think, Alice?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, he's all right, I guess." Alice said after finishing her bite of porridge. She wasn't even listening to Emma, she was thinking about Quidditch.

"All right? Just all right? Alice, are you okay hun?" Emma said while looking at her a bit shocked, "You're not acting like yourself. Where's that smile and what's up with your voice?"

Alice sighed, before forcing on a fake smile and honeyed her voice, "Sorry Emma. I was um, worrying about that, er, Charms essay that's due."

Emma raised her eyebrows and said, "Alice? Um," She smiled that horrible smile and continued, "We didn't have any Charms essay assigned to us."

Alice replied, "Oh, really? Well, uh…" Alice was about to reason with her, when she finally broke down. "Emma?" Alice took a deep breath and started out again, "Okay. I know there isn't any stupid Charms essay due or anything, But… Okay, this has nothing to do with they essay or anything in general but… Being your friend pretty much sucks. Yes Emma, that's right. It sucks. I hate being so fake."

Emma was about to say something but Alice cut her off, "We—or maybe just me, well, I hate being your… 'crony.' Girly voice, sick smiles, I hate being considered as a… 'Dumb Blonde.' I am not stupid. And you Emma, well, just wake up! The world does _not_ revolve around you. Who cares about you? I mean _honestly_, whom are you trying to impress? Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Boys.' But really Emma, look around. They are not hanging off your every movement and breathe. And I am not one to hang off yours either." Alice gave her a last final smile before getting up to leave.

------End Flashback------

Alice had joined the Quidditch team afterwards and became Keeper. Emma very much disapproved of this; it was all very well for boys to sweat, but girls? The very idea!

Alice was currently mumbling in her sleep, and she turned over quite frequently. She had sleek blonde hair down to her shoulders, and blue-greyish eyes. Alice was quite pretty, but was obstinate at times.

Lily sighed again as her eyes slipped off of Alice as she took a final look around and thought, 'My final year here.' She shook her head at herself, half amused. It was just the beginning of the year—She had plenty of time before getting all weepy.

Lily yawned, and slowly changed into her nightclothes, deciding to listen to her CD player before she slept. But when she vanished beneath her covers, she almost shrieked out loud.

She discovered that she wasn't the only one in her bed, but a spider lurked under with her. It wasn't all that big, but it wasn't small, either. It's large, black orbs stared up at her and scuttled even deeper down her bed. Lily bit her lip, searching for her wand.

Lily found it, and then lifted her covers, spotted the spider and quickly mumbled the Vanishing spell. It vanished, but Lily was left with fears of more spiders in her bed. She searched thoroughly in her sheets before saying, "_Scourgify._" She then climbed in her bed, somewhat content.

---------------

Lily was the first to wake up, and had the privilege of taking her time in the bathroom. But when she got out, she was met by stares. She sighed evenly, and then walked toward her trunk, started getting her supplies ready, but then realizing she was _still_ being watched. She turned around and finally asked, "Yes?"

Alice hesitated before saying, "Who—Who are you?"

Lily smiled, keeping her patience, "I'm Lily Evans." She saw their mouths about to open to introduce themselves, but Lily said, "Don't bother with your names, I know all of you. Let's see, you're Alice. And you're Victoria, Isabel, and lastly Emma," Her eyes resting on Emma.

Emma said, "But—How do you know that? Who _are_ you? Why are you here?"

"I'm Lily Evans, again," There was a bit of humor beneath her voice, "I know who you are because—Well, I've been here all along. And I am here to learn magic. No, this is not my first year at Hogwarts. I've been here all 6 years, and I'm starting my seventh." Lily looked at them all, examining their faces. They all seemed to be wondering the same thing, 'Huh?'

"None of you seem to remember me from 1st and 2nd year, but, I had an un-noticeable charm on me since 2nd year, and it just came off yesterday." Lily stated, as if it was the most obvious thing.

All four of them just stared at her for a few moments, before Victoria said, forgetting her fake voice, "But—Huh? How? A charm?"

Lily nodded, "The Disregardment Charm."

Isabel said, "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Lily shrugged, looking down. "I just don't like too much attention, I guess."

"Um, okay. That's weird… How many years? You said second year, so… five—no, four years you had it…" Alice said, furrowing her eyebrows together slightly.

"Yeah. But don't feel sympathetic towards me, it was my own mistake."

Emma sort of squinted her eyes down on Lily before realizing who she was, "I—I think I remember you! Lily Evans, but, hmm… No, I just remember how you looked back in 2nd year, sort of. What happened to your eyes?"

"My eyes?" She sighed, "It's still there, huh? Well, there was a side effect to the spell, and well, this was it—My eye-colour changed," She said, pointing to her eyes.

"This is all too weird," Emma stated while everybody else nodded in agreement. "Let's go to breakfast, shall we? This was definitely a too direct conversation."

Lily grinned, and said, "If you lot stay with me, we'll get to see everybody else's expressions."

Emma grinned back, "Okay, we'll stay with you. But you'll have to tell us more of that charm." Everybody nodded once more before heading out the door. (Lmao, that rhymed. XD)

---------------

A/N: Wow. I finally added a description of Emma! –cheers- No, she won't be staying so nice. But she won't be bad, either. Ugh, this chapter sucked. Like "Emma said" it was all too direct—and awkward. But, thank you reviewers!! I did keep in mind all those reviews of how to write better, and I seriously need more of them. I need to know what I'm doing wrong—Don't get me wrong, but reviews telling me this story is "cool" are all very well, but I need more reviews that help me improve. Anyways, I updated. Yay. At least I didn't wait a few months before updating. It was only about a week. =D (Oh, and the chapter title sucks, I know.)

Oh, and what _does_ AU mean? I know it means that it's not following with the intended storyline of the authors, but what does it stand for? Like, TBC = To be continued. (I think)


	14. Author's Note, OhEmGee!

**A/N:**

Okay… I just wanted to tell everybody that I'm **ending this story**. It sucked. Badly.

I have to thank you reviewers who actually took the time to read and review my story, though. You guys ROCK. Really. I wouldn't have continued this story without you guys… And every review made my day. :D

It's pretty hard to believe that people actually read this story, also. But still, you did, and I thank you all.

Also I'm ending this story because I have no freakin' clue where it's going. So… yeah. And thanks a LOT to you readers for actually… reading this. ;D

Um… yeah. Bye? No... I might be writing a new story… Trollfic, baby. XD I'm thinking Harry/Firebolt stuff.

Oh well. The only semi-important thing here is that this story is ending. Joy.

…Yes, I like being dramatic. XD

I never can say this enough, but, **THANK YOU, **readers. XD


End file.
